Harry Potter and the Dragon Master
by Arratra
Summary: What if Harry's parents knew an Aura Guardian? What if that Aura Guardian intercepted Dumbledore before he could put Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep? What if he also stopped Sirius from going after Pettigrew? Harry grows up in the Pokemon world. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Arratra here, with my first Pokémon and Harry Potter crossover. I'll try to update regularly, and I hope you all enjoy!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

**11:59 pm**

It was eerily quiet in Privet Drive; no-one was awake, and the night-time creatures seemed to be avoiding the area.

The sole exception was a cat, a cat that was sitting on the stone wall that divided number 4's front yard from the sidewalk, staring intently at the end of the street.

The church clock in the distance started toning.

Precisely at the stroke of midnight, two things happened at once; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared at the corner with Wisteria Walk.

And a young man wearing blue and black clothes stepped out of the shadows in front of number 5.

Albus pulled out a silver lighter, and clicked it. The magical device sucked the light from each lamppost one at a time. Soon the only sources of light were the eyes of the cat, two pinpricks of light that were soon joined by a glowing stick.

"Minerva," Albus greeted, nodding to the cat, who was replaced instantly by a slightly older woman wearing a cloak and robes. He then turned to the one clad in blue. "Riley."

"Albus," she acknowledged, "How did you know it was me?"

"My dear, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

Minerva sighed.

"You would be, too, if you'd been sitting on a stone wall all day," she said irritably, "I've been watching the Dursleys carefully; we can't leave him here. Petunia Dursley absolutely hates her sister and anything to do with magic. Her husband is exactly the same, and their son is a spoilt little brat and a bully. He kicked his mother all the way down the street, screaming for sweets."

Albus winced.

"We don't have many options," he explained, "Lily sacrificed herself for Harry… and besides that, I doubt she would want her son to grow up spoilt… but given what you've just told me…"

"He won't be treated well here," Riley said, frowning, "But what about the Longbottoms? And why not Sirius? I managed to head him off and we sent Aurors after Pettigrew."

"Sirius has to go into hiding; that's not the sort of environment suitable for a child," Albus explained, "The Longbottoms… were attacked early this evening. I'm afraid they're in no condition to be looking after a child."

"You don't mean…" Riley asked, his heart in his throat.

"They're alive, but… comatose," Albus said heavily, "And the Healers doubt they'll be in any condition to look after a child after they wake up."

"What about Ted and Andromeda? They adore Harry," Minerva questioned.

"Not a good idea, unfortunately," Albus grumbled, "I wish it was, but Ted is a news anchorman…"

"I'll take him, then," Riley said, holding up a hand to forestall argument, "Harry's a complete unknown in my world, and I know a couple who would love to adopt him. Plus, if his Aura develops the way I think it will, he can be my apprentice. I can take Sirius along, as well. Remus, too, if he's willing."

Albus perked up.

"Excellent idea," he said, clapping Riley on the shoulder, "Minerva, if you would…"

"Certainly," Minerva said, happy to comply; she vanished half a second later with a barely audible pop.

"Where is Harry, anyway?" Riley asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him. He borrowed Sirius' bike…"

Minerva chose that moment to reappear, along with two more men, both wearing robes. One had neat, sandy-coloured hair, while the other had slightly longer black hair.

"Riley!" Sirius Black, the dark-haired man, greeted, shaking Riley's hand warmly.

"Sirius, good to see you," Riley said, smiling, "You too, Remus. How'd you find them so fast, Professor?"

"Time turner," Minerva said, smiling sheepishly, "Now, where's Hagrid?"

"He's a tiny bit late," Albus said, checking his watch; the moving planets and multiple stationary arms made no sense to Riley at all.

Seconds later, the growling of an engine reached their ears.

"That'll be him," Sirius said, looking up. Everyone else looked around for a headlight, then followed his lead looking up.

A motorbike fell out of the sky and landed with a squeak of protesting suspension.

With a chuckle and a shaken head, everyone went over to the bike, and its huge rider.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid greeted, "Sirius, Remus… Riley!"

He grabbed the young man and pulled him into a tight, if one-armed hug; his other arm cradled a bundle of blankets.

"Good to see you too, Hagrid," Riley laughed, freeing himself.

"There's been a change of plans, Hagrid," Albus said, "The Dursleys aren't suitable, so Harry will be going with Riley."

"Sirius and Remus are along for the ride," Riley explained, "I know a couple in my world who would absolutely love to adopt Harry. Plus Lani would absolutely love you two pranksters," he chuckled.

Hagrid handed Harry to Riley, and the young Aura Guardian brushed the blankets aside, noting the cut on the baby's forehead.

"A curse scar," he noted, frowning. He then closed his eyes, and concentrated. A faint blue corona formed around him and Harry. The baby slept on, oblivious, as a black substance bubbled out of the cut, getting startled and disgusted looks from the others.

"A _horcrux?_" Albus asked, knowing Aura channelling was the only way of destroying a horcrux without destroying the host object, "Inside _Harry?"_

"Isn't it hurting Harry?" Remus asked, worried.

"It hasn't had time to anchor yet," Albus explained, "It takes several days to anchor properly to another living thing. What worries me is that he was making one."

"It's gone," Riley said, as the black tar-like substance started evaporating into thin air, "And now I think it's time to go."

A slowly rotating blue vortex formed on the Dursleys' driveway, and Albus leaned in closer, fascinated to see the power he'd heard that Giratina had.

"If you need us, we'll be at Draconia Sanctuary in Alto Mare," Riley said, bowing slightly. "Un-."

"Mew!"

Everyone turned to look; a vaguely cat-like creature had come out of the portal and was hovering in mid-air.

"Myuuuu!" it giggled, circling each of them, before settling in front of Harry, who had woken up and was gurgling baby speech at the legendary Pokémon.

"Dear Arceus!" Riley whispered, shocked, "I know Giratina brought me here, but I never saw it… This is Mew, a Legendary Pokémon. Only a very select few have ever seen it."

Mew rested a hand on Harry's curse-scar, and glowed pink; everyone watched, wide-eyed as a faint gold line appeared on each side of Harry's neck, and his shock of black hair just barely started for form four spikes.

"Rayquaza's blessing?" Riley breathed, "Mew, did Rayquaza send you?"

"Myyyuuuu!" the little pink cat creature giggled, doing a somersault. Then it dove back into the portal, disappearing instantly.

Riley sighed; "Well, I guess that's probably par for the course with Mew… Sirius, Remus?"

"See you next time, Professor," Sirius grinned, before jumping into the portal.

Remus shook his head, before giving Albus and Minerva a handshake, and Hagrid a quick hug around the stomach (the highest he could reach), and jumping in himself.

Riley bowed slightly to each of those present.

"Until next time," he intoned, before jumping into the portal. Seconds later, the portal was gone without a trace.

"I think it would be best if we left as well," Minerva said, "Hagrid, could you take that bike to Sirius' house, then catch the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts?"

"Um… sure thing, Professor," Hagrid said, looking a little queasy at the thought of the bus.

"Very well then, I'll see you when you get home, Hagrid," Albus said, before he and Minerva vanished with quiet pops. Hagrid restarted the bike, and shot up into the air.

A few seconds later, a single owl dropped its letter neatly into the Dursleys' letterbox.

No-one would ever know of the strange and mysterious things that had occurred on their very doorstep.

Perhaps it was better that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Arratra here, with the second chapter of my Harry Potter/Pokémon fanfic, and I must say that the response to the first chapter was far, far larger than I was anticipating.

Thank you all for reading this fic, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Draconia Sanctuary, City of Alto Mare**

**Ten years later**

Harry Potter-Ketchum sat up with a yawn, one hand automatically reaching out to give his faithful companion a rub on the head. The Snivy in question opened its eyes and yawned.

"Sni Snivy," he greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Marxon," Harry said pleasantly, sliding his feet into his slippers, and then standing up.

Just a month short of a year ago, Harry had gone out on his journey, with the simple goal of travelling to the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City. The fruit of that journey lay on his study desk; an egg rested comfortably in its incubator, the status light shining a steady green.

A tapping at the window caught Harry's attention, and he turned to find a Delibird waiting to be let in.

A little confused (the mail was usually delivered in the boxes at the front of the Sanctuary), Harry opened the window, allowing the red-and-white bird into the room.

"Deli, bird," it said, pulling a parchment envelope from its pouch and holding it out to Harry.

"Uh… thanks," Harry said, a little uncertainly, as he took the letter.

"Libird," it said, flying out the window.

Harry, perplexed, closed the window, and took a look at the address.

_Mr Hadrian James Potter-Ketchum_

_Second Bedroom_

_Penthouse 1 (Ketchum Residence)_

_Draconia Sanctuary_

_Alto Mare_

On the reverse side was a wax seal, a strange coat of arms (it used normal creatures instead of Pokémon) stamped into it.

"Snivy?" Marxon asked, using his vines to latch onto Harry's shoulder and pull himself up.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, before breaking the seal, "Let's see what this is about."

The young Trainer had barely read five lines before…

"**Daaaad!"**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It took a while to stop Harry bouncing off the walls in excitement; it was finally time to return to the world where he had been born and learn to use _magic_, like Padfoot and Moony could do.

In the end, it was Harry's adoptive father, Ash, who stopped it by holding the boy in place with Psychic.

"_Calm down, kiddo,"_ he said, his laughter audible even in his telepathic voice, _"We can't go until Riley gets here."_

"I'll need something to carry letters to you guys," Harry said, getting his wits about him, "I don't have any flying-types, and the portal…"

"Already taken care of," Uncle Jax said, smiling. He handed Harry a yellow-striped blue Pokéball Harry recognised as a Quick Ball.

"A Pokémon for me?" he asked, pressing the button. The ball enlarged, then popped open. The blaze of light that emerged solidified into a fox-like biped. It was currently sitting, but it looked up at Harry.

"Abra," it said shyly.

Harry smiled, stroking the young Pokémon on the head gently.

"Hello," he replied, "I'm happy to meet you."

"He's yours," Jax said, ruffling Harry's hair (which had grown into a quartet of fin shapes, but that was the _only_ kind of neat about it; the rest simply went _everywhere_), "And you even get to nickname him."

"Kira," Harry decided instantly, "Your name is Kira."

The newly-christened Kira smiled, getting to his feet.

"_Abra such as Kira sleep for most of the day,"_ Ash warned, _"but he _is_ able to teleport back and forth between here and Hogwarts freely. You can have him carry letters, gifts, whatever. Just make sure not to overwork him."_

"I understand," Harry said, nodding.

"Hey, Ash. It's been a while."

"_Riley! Long time, no see,"_ Ash said, shooting over to the new arrival, who tipped his hat, grinning.

Uncle Jax grinned as well, walking over. His glossy ebon-black scales gleamed in the soft light provided by the lights. The glow of his markings wasn't visible in this lighting, but would be obvious if they were turned off.

"So who's coming with us to Diagon Alley?" Riley asked.

"_I'm coming," _Ash stated, ruffling Harry's hair, _"I've been wanting to see the wizarding world since Sirius and Remus arrived."_

"You're not leaving _me_ behind," Uncle Jax said, smirking, before he frowned, "But what about Sirius and Remus?"

"Sirius is still a target for the Death Eaters that escaped justice," Riley said, a note of disgust in his voice, "he can't come. And it's the full moon, so Remus can't either. Even after making peace with his wolf side."

They had discovered that a werewolf that truly made peace with their wolf side (and did not succumb to the bloodlust caused by the internal conflict) was able to transform at will, but would get "moon-drunk" during the full moon… complete with hangover. Fortunately, Remus was a friendly, if slightly giggly, drunk, so no harm came of it.

"Well that complicates things… will we be meeting someone there?" Jax asked.

"Hagrid," Riley said, chuckling, "Come on, we should get going."

::::::::::::::::::

Rubeus Hagrid looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet when a blue vortex formed on the wall across from the dustbin in the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron, impossibly going _into_ the solid brick. After a moment, four people emerged from it. Hagrid immediately recognised one of them.

"Riley!" he greeted, "Goo' to see you. And this'd by 'Arry, right?"

Harry grinned up at the huge man, before replying, "Good to meet you, Hagrid. This is my dad, Ash Ketchum, and a good friend, Jaxamar."

Hagrid spent the next several minutes battering Ash and Jax with questions involving their draconic status.

Eventually, however…

"Hagrid!" Riley yelled, "We need to do our shopping, come on!"

"Oh, righ'," Hagrid said, looking sheepish, and pulled out a pink umbrella with a floral print, earning raised eyebrows from everyone present. Hagrid, not noticing, turned to the wall with the dustbin.

"Three up, two across," he muttered, before tapping a specific brick with the tip of his umbrella. The brick shivered, pushed out, and then the entire wall started sliding and turning, much to the shock of Jax and Ash, transforming into an archway.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," Hagrid chuckled, waving one huge hand towards the shops.

"We're going to Gringots," he explained to the others (except Riley, who had gone off on his own for something) as they proceeded down Diagon, "It's our bank; it's run by goblins. Yeh'd be mad to try and rob it; the vaults have all sorts of protections. Wards, traps, I've even 'eard they keep specially-bred dragons down there too."

"Dragons?" Jax asked, curious, "Like the Bagon of Meteor Falls?"

"If yeh're talkin' about a cave," Hagrid replied, before pointing to the gleaming marble building that had just come into sight, "That there's Gringots. Whole lot of business goes through Gringgots."

As they walked up the steps, Harry, Jax, and Ash all gave the guard a curious glance.

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid explained, "Cunnin' folk, dangerous if crossed."

Passing through the three sets of doors, they entered the foyer, and Ash let out a small sound of surprise.

The room was larger than they had expected, with a row of booths manned by goblins acting as tellers. The wall opposite this had a number of doors that Harry decided likely led to the offices of important officials within the bank. The final wall had two doors, one of which was behind the booths.

Hagrid led them up to an unoccupied teller.

The goblin looked up from his ledger, and asked, "Yes?"

"Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal from his trust vault," Hagrid said, clearly working to keep his accent out of his voice for this.

"Does Mr Potter have his key?" the goblin asked.

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid replied, going to search his pockets, but Ash beat him to it; as Ash's eyes started to glow, the key floated out of one of Hagrid's numerous pockets and floated over to the goblin, dropping down onto his book of numbers. The goblin gave Ash a strange look, before Ash's illusion faltered, allowing the goblin a glimpse of the Eon Dragon beneath.

The goblin blinked, then realisation crept onto his face, and he smiled.

Picking up the key, he examined it for a moment, before nodding, "It seems to be in order."

"Also, there's a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said leaning in closer, "It's about…"

He whispered the rest into the goblin's ear, who nodded.

"Mr Potter and his guardians will go down to his vault. You, Mr Hagrid, will be going separately. Griphook, Sharpclaw!"

Two goblins hurried over.

"Griphook, take these three to the Potter Trust vault. Sharpclaw, take Mr Hagrid to the vault in this letter."

He handed the letter to one of the goblins; this one was missing part of an ear, and had a scar on the cheek on the same side.

"Follow us, please," the one apparently named Griphook said, leading them towards the door to what Harry suspected was the vaults.


End file.
